3 Eye of the Needle
Zurück nach Port Wander Die Domina Invicta macht sich auf eine unbeschwerte Reise durch den Warp nach Port Wander. Tionaca hat so genug Zeit, dass sie im Librarium Nachforschungen anstellt, was es denn mit dem “Eldarstab” auf sich hat, den sie auf der Emperor’s Bounty gefunden hat und den ihr der Lord-Captain in seiner weisen Gnade überlassen hat. Doch alleine vermag sie überhaupt nichts herauszufinden. Schließlich beginnt sie sogar daran zu zweifeln, dass der Stab überhaupt etwas mit den Eldar zu tun hat – so wie dies Athan Black behauptet hat. Auch ihre Adjutantin Lt. Tatiana Poriadotchnova vermag ihr nicht zu helfen. Erst als sie Lt.Cdr. Henschel von Kameradin zu Kamerad bittet, dass er ihr nach seiner Dienstzeit ein wenig helfen möge, kommt etwas Licht in die Angelegenheit: Auf ihre Nachfrage hin erläutert er, dass es Gegenstände gibt, seien sie natürlichen oder künstlichen Ursprungs, die Astropathen bei der Verwendung ihrer Kräfte unterstützen können. Diese sogenannten Psy-Focus-Instrumente können ihnen helfen, sich zu sammeln, zu konzentrieren und ihre Kräfte zu fokussieren, was ihnen wiederum erleichtert die Energien des Warps zu bündeln und somit zu ihren Zwecken zu verwenden. In Port Wander angekommen, hat der Rogue Trader und seine Mannschaft viel zu tun. Vornehmlich müssen natürlich die bereits mitgebrachten Güter der Emperor’s Bounty entladen und verkauft werden, was mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen wird. Außerdem will der Lord-Captain mit den offiziellen Stellen der Station Kontakt aufnehmen, um sich der gut 2.000 Mutanten an Bord sachgemäß zu entledigen. Martek wird eingeladen, dabei zu sein. Zudem soll Cpt. Cobald bei ihrer Handelsfirma nachfragen, ob nicht Interesse bestünde die restlichen Schätze der Bounty abzuholen und zu veräußern. Schließlich will der Captain auch noch mit einschlägig ausgebildeten Mitgliedern des Adeptus Mechanicus sprechen, um diesen eventuell den Yu’vath-Stern zum Ausschlachten anzubieten. Der Commander von Port Wander, Larius Sans, empfängt den Captain, Kay und Martek gleich am nächsten Morgen und versichert, dass er in spätestens zwei Tagen genügend mit Mutanten erfahrene Leute beisammen hat, um jene von der Domina Invicta abholen zu können. OC Martin Martek meldet sich nach der Besprechung zum Dienst bei der Imperial Navy zurück. Außerdem hat Cdr. Gluck zuvor schon herausgefunden, dass man wegen der Yu’vath-Vermächtnisse am besten mit einer besonderen Abteilung der Adeptus Mechanicus Kontakt aufnehmen sollte: der Xenos Technologis. Und man wir tatsächlich dort vorgelassen und kann mit einem Experten für Xeno-Technologie sprechen. Offensichtlich scheint er Interesse daran zu haben, auf das Angebot des Captains einzugehen. Er würde sich baldigst melden, nachdem er mit seinen Vorgesetzten gesprochen habe. Eine dringende Botschaft Der erste Offizier ruft den Captain an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass eine Vertrauensperson ihn dringend sprechen möchte. Somit macht man sich gleich auf, um zur Domina zurück zu kehren. Dort erwartet ihn schon Evielyn Saintout – eine enge Vertraute aus einer noblen Familie, die schon seit Jahrtausenden den Falkhommes ergeben ist. Evielyn war schon für den vorherigen Rogue Trader tätig gewesen, und Victoare hat ihr nach der Übernahme der Geschäfte die Leitung des Nachrichtendienstes des Hauses im Calixis-Sektor übertragen. Sie ist froh, den Captain, sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft zu sehen, da sie sie schon verschollen wähnte. Viel wichtiger noch ist aber, dass sie aus glaubhafter Quelle vernommen hat, dass die “Sieben Hexen” von Footfall demnächst – in wenigen Wochen oder gar Tagen – eine Weissagung machen werden, und zwar über die Koordinaten des längst verschollenen Planeten Dread Pearl. Der Rogue Trader beruft für den Abend eine Sitzung im engsten Kreis seiner Vertrauten ein, an dem auch Evielyn teilnehmen wird. Dort wird beraten, wie man vorgehen will. Tionaca bestätigt, dass es diese Hexen gibt, welche bekannte Propheten sind, die im Allgemeinen mit ihren Weissagungen nicht falsch liegen. Lucius ist sowieso für jedes Abenteuer zu haben, und der Captain kann der Verlockung der Schätze, welche man auf der Dread Pearl zu finden glaubt, auch nicht widerstehen. Nicht nur Reichtum, sondern auch großer Ruhm würde dem Hause Falkhomme zuteil, wenn er mit seinem Schiff den sagenumwobenen Planeten fände. Man beschließt, sich schleunigst nach Footfall – der ersten großen Siedlung in der Expanse nach der Koronus-Passage – aufzumachen. Auf nach Footfall Am nächsten Tag holen die Truppen der Imperial Navy auf Befehl von Cdr. Sans tatsächlich die Mutanten ab, die ihrem vom Gott-Kaiser befohlenen Schicksal nun entgegen gehen. Auch Capt. Cobald meldet sich und berichtet, dass in wenigen Tagen ein Schiff ihrer Flotte zu erwarten ist, mit dem sie sich zum Battleground aufmachen kann, um dort die Reste der Bounty zu laden und die Bergungsmannschaften zurückzubringen. Da Gluck gute Konditionen ausgehandelt hat, willigt der Rogue Trader gerne ein. Und auch die Xenos Technologis haben sich gemeldet. Der Ju’vath-Forscher schlägt vor, dass er und sein Forschungsteam sowie ihr Forschungsschiff von der Domina zum Ju’vath-Stern gebracht werden. Zurück kämen sie schon, denn sie hätten ja einen Telepathen. Nach Besichtigung der Ju’vath-Reste würden sie dann mit Capt. Falkhomme ins Geschäft kommen. Da dies gemäß Cdr. Luxburg nur einen Tag Verzögerung auf der Reise im Warp bedeuten würde, willigt der Captain auch hier ein. So macht man sich schließlich tatsächlich nach Footfall auf, und der Mannschaft der Domina Invicta wird abermals deutlich, wie großzügig der Gott-Kaiser war, als er dem Haus gestattete, Mme. Luxburg von Terra als Navigatorin an Bord willkommen zu heißen: Nach drei Tagen – einem Bruchteil der veranschlagten Zeit – tritt das Schiff der Falkhommes ins System von Furibundus ein, um durch den Realraum noch einige Tage nach Footfall zu fahren, eine auf Asteroiden erbaute Siedlung, welche ihre Bahnen um diese große Sonne zieht. Nach wenigen Tagen ruhiger Fahrt nähert sich die Domina Invicta dem größten Raumhafen von Footfall. Seneschall Gluck meldet, dass von der Hafenverwaltung unverschämt hohe Dockgebühren verlangt werden. Doch auch als der Lord-Captain höchstselbst die Verhandlungen in die Hand nimmt, ist das Ergebnis nur, dass die großen Stationsgeschütze auf die Domina gerichtet werden. So muss man sich fügen, man zahlt und dockt an. Ein erster “Landausflug” Man wartet nicht lange und betritt die Station. Exotische Gerüche wehen den Offizieren entgegen – am Hafen befindet sich ein großer Markt, auf dem sämtliche Köstlichkeiten der bekannten Regionen der Galaxie angeboten werden. Black verkostet exotische Früchte und erwirbt sogleich eine größere Menge davon für die Schiffskantine. Da sieht man einige große Gestalten von einem unweit gelegenen Gebäude herabsteigen. Auf dem Dach vermag man eine Art Nest zu erkennen. Die Gestalten steuern geradezu auf den Captain zu. Black erkennt, dass es sich bei den gut zwei Meter großen Humanoiden um Kroot handeln muss. Er flüstert dem Captain kurz die wichtigsten Informationen zu, welche er sich in langen Nächten in den Navy-Librarien zu eigen machte. Einer der Kroot löst sich von den anderen und begrüßt den Rogue Trader mit einer Verbeugung – und schweigt. Als der Captain versucht, eine Konversation zu beginnen, deutet er nur auf die Offiziere. Schließlich versteht der Rogue Trader, dass seine “Untergebenen” ein Stück zurücktreten sollen und gibt den entsprechenden Befehl. Daraufhin beginnt der Kroot in gebrochenem Low Gothic zu sprechen, und es stellt sich heraus, dass sich die Kroot als Söldner anbieten wollen – vier wollen gleich in den Dienst auf der Domina eintreten, vier sollen später noch hinzukommen. Da die Vorstellungen vom Sold dem Captain vernünftig erscheinen und da Black versichert, dass die Kroot einen sehr strikten Ehrencodex haben und als äußerst vertragstreu gelten, willigt der Rogue Trader ein. Von nun an haben die Offiziere der Domina Invicta vier Kroot als martialische Begleitung. Der Captain macht sich nun mit seinen Offizieren, den Kroot sowie Mme. Saintout Richtung Zentrum der Station auf. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von einer gut gekleideten Gruppe überholt – auch ein Rogue Trader mit Entourage? Jedenfalls werden diese genauso wie die Offiziere der Domina von einer großen Menge von “Hafenarbeitern” – sämtliche mit großen Tätowierungen versehen – “begleitet”. Die Kroot nennen sie “Schwarze Brüder”. Ein etwas besser gekleideter Tätowierter und Bewaffneter tritt abschließend etwas näher heran und sagt zu Kay: “Wir sehen einander noch, Kleiner!” Doch der Captain lässt sich nicht aufhalten und marschiert weiter. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde gelangt man schließlich auf einen großen Platz, von dem aus die Macrostatue des Gott-Kaisers zu sehen ist. Doch hat man offensichtlich nicht vor, dorthin zu pilgern. Da kommen vier Männer in Offiziersuniformen auf den Rogue Trader und seine Leute zu. Sie stellen sich als Abgesandte des Administratum Oeconomicum vor und bitten den Captain und seine Vertrauten, in das Büro des Adminstratum mitzukommen; doch diesen fällt sogleich auf, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen kann. Die Uniformen der “Offiziere” sehen aus, als wären sie bunt zusammengewürfelt; der Sprecher der Gruppe müsste seiner Jacke nach eine Großadmiral der Imperialen Navy im Calixis-Sektor sein. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt, die vier Personen zu umstellen, und stellt sie zur Rede. Sie versuchen noch, einige Ausflüchte vorzubringen, doch beschließen nach nur wenigen Sekunden, doch zu fliehen. Drei davon gelingt es zu fliehen, doch einer stolpert und fliegt Kay in die Arme. Athan “Quick Gun” Black reagiert schnell und heftig: In kürzester Zeit liegen zwei der Fliehenden reglos am Boden. Sogleich beginnen zwei der Kroot-Söldner sich an den Leichnamen zu laben – was der Captain trotz Blacks Protesten geschehen lässt. Ein dritter vermag zu entkommen, indem er in ein nahe gelegenes Haus flüchtet. Der Unglückliche Stolperer wird von Kay und den Kroot in die Mangel genommen und vom Captain befragt. Doch will er nichts über die wahren Motive sagen. Er jammert nur und zittert vor Angst. Tionaca hat jedoch besondere Methoden, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen – zwar subtiler, aber in jedem Falle die Privatsphäre verletzend. Mit ihren Psyker-Fähigkeiten gelingt es ihr, einige interessante Informationen im Geiste der Jammergestalt in Uniform zu “lesen”: Offensichtlich gehört er einer nicht näher benannten Organisation an, die kleinere Trupps in Offiziersuniformen aussenden, um Rogue Trader und andere bedeutende Persönlichkeiten zu kontaktieren und in die Arme der Organisation zu führen. Er selbst gehört zu den untersten Rängen, und sein Truppführer wird gerade von den Kroot ausgeweidet. Tionaca sieht die Erinnerungen an die Einsatzbesprechung heute morgen, wo der Vier-Mann-Trupp der Domina Invicta zugewiesen wurde. Außerdem sieht sie auch eine Art Kommandozentrale, in der offensichtlich der Organisation zugehörige Personen an Cogitatoren sitzen, die Tionaca jedoch nicht zuzuordnen vermag. Sie berichtet dem Captain sofort ausführlich. Der sieht nun keinen Anlass mehr, den “Offizier” weiter zu bedrängen und überlässt den Rest Kay, welcher den schweißgebadeten Gefangenen mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf von seinem Leiden erlöst. Die Kroot machen sich gleich wieder an die Labung. Nach diesen Geschehnissen bittet Mme. Saintout, sich verabschieden zu dürfen. Sie will Nachforschungen über die bevorstehende Weissagung der Sieben Hexen in den Hab-Tempel – den Behausungen der Ärmsten in Footfall – anstellen. Der Captain stellt ihr Cpl. Kowalski zum Schutz zur Seite. Die restlichen Offiziere machen sich mit den Kroot auf, um das Zentrum der Siedlung weiter zu erkunden. So gelangen sie in eine der wichtigsten Geschäftsstraßen, in der auch ein wenig eingekauft werden soll. Black sucht nach Tabak und Spirituosen und findet ein passendes Geschäft in einer Seitengasse. Als er das Geschäft wieder verlässt, sieht er eine lange, schlanke, dunkle Gestalt am Ende der Gasse hin zur Hauptstraße stehen, die offensichtlich den Rogue Trader und seine Entourage beobachtet. Doch die Gestalt scheint auch sofort zu bemerken, dass Black sie gesehen hat und läuft mit gewaltigen Schritten schnell an Black vorbei. Ein Gesicht ist ob einer tief über die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze nicht zu erkennen. Der Void-master ruft sofort über Micro-bead Kay. Daraufhin nehmen alle die Verfolgung auf. Doch just als Black einen Schuss auf den Läufer abgeben will, ist er nicht mehr zu sehen. Auch eine kurze Suche in weiteren Seitengassen bleibt ergebnislos und man kehrt auf die Hauptstraße zurück. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt ein vornehm geschmückter Servo-Schädel auf den Rogue Trader zu, scannt mit seinem bionischen Auge die Gruppe und bleibt dann vor dem Lord-Captain stehen. Aus seinem Auge beginnt er, ein Holo-Video zu projizieren, das einen beleibten Menschen zeigt. Sein gesamtes Gesicht besteht aus getriebenem Silber, aus dem jedoch menschliche Augen blicken. Der Mensch spricht mit einer angenehmen Stimme: “Seid gegrüßt, hoch verehrter Rogue Trader. Unser Name ist Tanthus Moross. Wir sind der Vasall von Footfall, und es bereitet uns allerhöchstes Vergnügen, Euch hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen,” Das Hologramm flackert kurz. “noch dazu mit einigen Eurer illustresten Gefährten. So es Euch denn genehm sein sollte, würdet ihr uns und den Edlen unserer kleinen Gemeinschaft hier die Ehre Eurer” Das Hologramm flackert abermals kurz. “– und Eurer Offiziere – Anwesenheit bei einem kleinen Festessen an unsrem Hof gewähren?” Es handelt sich offensichtlich um eine Aufzeichnung, da der Vasall auf die sofortige Zusage seitens des Rogue Traders nicht reagiert. Jedoch findet Tionaca in der nächsten Sekunde den Ort und die Zeit des Festessens als Notiz auf ihrem Data-slate. Der Servo-Schädel reicht dem Captain noch eine Tafel, auf dass er dort offiziell die Zusage bestätige und angebe, welche Personen ihn begleiten werden. Dann macht sich der Servo-Schädel wieder von dannen. Im Anschluss daran wird noch ein wenig eingekauft, um schließlich wieder auf die Domina zurückzukehren und sich dort auf das Abendessen im Palast des Vasallen von Footfall vorzubereiten, welches schon heute stattfinden wird. Das Festmahl beim Vasallen von Footfall Wenige Stunden darauf ist man bereit aufzubrechen. Ein Chauffeur fährt den Lord-Captain, den Master-at-Arms, den Master Helmsman und die Choir-Mistress Telepathica zum Palast des Vasallen. Da es sich um einen Fünfsitzer handelt, läuft die Wachmannschaft hinter dem Wagen her. Am Palast des Vasallen angekommen, werden sie von Wächtern und Servitoren empfangen, die sie nach einem kurzen Scan höflich hinein bitten. In einer Vorhalle sind bereits Gäste zu sehen, und man sieht schon helles Licht aus dem großen Atrium scheinen, in dem das Festmahl stattfinden soll. Der Rogue Trader tritt mit seinen drei Offizieren ein. Die Halle ist bereits gefüllt mit Gästen – offensichtlich haben sich hier die oberen Zehntausend Footfalls sowie einige Gäste von außerhalb versammelt. Servitoren geleiten den Lord-Captain mit seiner Entourage zum Vasallen, der am anderen Ende des großen Atriums in seiner Sänfte auf Polstern ruhend Audienz hält – von Servitoren, Dienern, Wachen & Konkubinen umgeben. Er begrüßt den Rogue Trader herzlich und bedankt sich für sein Kommen; er hofft, dass ihm der Abend gefallen und das Essen munden wird und ist auch sonst im Allgemeinen sehr höflich und unverbindlich. Anschließend mischt man sich ein wenig unter die Menge. Schon nach wenigen Minuten schießt eine groß gewachsene, athletisch gebaute, blonde Frau auf den Rogue Trader zu: “Victoare, mon cher, Du bist auch hier? Wie schön, Dich wieder einmal zu sehen.” Sie umarmt den Captain und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Es handelt sich um Mme. Charlabelle Maghellan , ihres Zeichens ebenfalls Rogue Trader, eine alte Bekannte von Victoare, aus einem Haus, welches schon seit einigen Jahrtausenden freundschaftliche Kontakte zu den Falkhommes pflegt. Die Rogue Trader beginnen eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten werden die Servitoren geschäftig. Tische werden hereingetragen, die Tafeln werden gedeckt, große Kandelaber werden darauf gestellt und erleuchten flackernd Tische und Stühle. Die Deckenbeleuchtung wird reduziert. Nun hat man einen noch atemberaubenderen Blick auf Furibundus aus den Vistapanelen an einer der Längsseiten des Atriums. Nach wenigen Minuten ist alles fertig gedeckt, der Vasall wird an seinen Platz in der Mitte der Tafel getragen, und zu jedem der Gäste begibt sich ein Servitor, um ihn bzw. sie zu seinem bzw. ihrem Platz zu geleiten. Lord-Captain Falkhomme sitzt in einer Reihe mit dem Vasallen, keine zehn Sitzplätze von ihm entfernt. Kay und Black sitzen an derselben zu einem “U” geformten Tafel, doch weit weg von ihrem Captain, an einem ihrer Enden – etwa 5m von einander entfernt. Tionaca muss an einem großen Extratisch (mit Blick auf Furibundus) Platz nehmen, an dem – wie sie bald bemerkt – einige Personen ihresgleichen sitzen. Das Festmahl beginnt. Auf den Tischen stehen Kärtchen mit der Speisenfolge , welche einem zwar nicht das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, aber doch das Blut in den Adern gerinnen lässt. Der Lord-Captain Victoare Erich Falkhomme nimmt im Laufe der nächsten Stunden einige der angebotenen Speisen zu sich – so wie es auch die Höflichkeit gegenüber dem Gastgeber gebietet – hält sich aber bei den vielleicht gar zu “problematischen” Gängen vornehm zurück. Zu seiner Linken sitzt ein weiterer Rogue Trader, der ein wenig verschlossen und nicht allzu gesprächig ist. Doch es ist schließlich zu erfahren, dass es sich um einen gewissen Krawkin Feckward handelt, der der Sklavenhaltung durchaus etwas abzugewinnen vermag. Zur Rechten des Captains sitzt ein Mann der gesprächiger – wenn auch keineswegs geschwätzig – ist. Es handelt sich um Vladaym Tocara , seinen Angaben nach ein Vertreter der Interessen der hiesigen Händler. Er scheint durchaus interessiert daran zu sein, mit Falkhomme in Kontakt zu treten – und vielleicht auch gewisse Geschäfte anzubahnen. Der Master-at-Arms Lucius Kay hingegen scheint Hunger zu haben und greift bei jedem der fünf Gänge ordentlich zu, was schon nach kurzer Zeit zur Folge hat, dass er nicht alles bei sich zu behalten vermag und schleunigst die Herrentoiletten aufsuchen muss. Ob seiner bescheidenen gesellschaftlichen Fähigkeiten ist es ihm auch nicht gegönnt, nähere Bekanntschaft mit den anderen Gästen zu machen. Er wechselt aber im Laufe des Abends doch immerhin einige Sätze mit einem seiner Tischnachbarn, dem Master of Ordnance der Nexxus, der Fregatte des Rogue Traders Hendryk Nexx , der weiter oben in der Nähe des Vasallen sitzt. Der Master Helmsman Athan Black hält sich zwar auch bei einigen der Speisen zurück, doch gerade bei den Scherbenspinneneier kann er nicht widerstehen. Leider ist er jedoch so gar nicht vertraut mit der Etikette des Verzehrs dieser Delikatesse, so dass schon kurz danach seine inneren Verletzungen durch leichtes Blutspucken publik gemacht werden. Der noch etwas angeschlagene Kay kann jedoch – wiederum auf der Herrentoilette – recht kompetent Erste Hilfe leisten, so dass das Schlimmste – zumindest vorerst – verhindert wird. Schon vorher konnte Black jedoch mit einem weiteren Chefpiloten – von der Grace of Sopha des Hauses Maghelan – schnell freundschaftlich bekannt werden, was auch durch zahlreiche Getränke bestätigt und besiegelt wurde. Auch nach dem “Unfall” mit den Eiern verstehen sich die beiden prächtig, wenn auch Black seine Schmerzen in Whiskey ertränken muss. So wie Lucius, vertilgt auch Choir-Mistress Telepathica Tionaca Abalach-Re sämtliche Speisen, die ihr vorgesetzt werden – doch es scheinen ihr alle vorzüglich zu bekommen. Aufgrund dieser Nonchalance einerseits und durch die Zurschaustellung ihres enormen Wissens hinsichtlich psychischer Kräfte, des Warps und dgl. andererseits macht sie bei ihren Tischnachbarn jedoch gewaltigen Eindruck, und an diesem Abend vermag sie so, einiges von den anwesenden Psykern über die Sieben Hexen und ihre Weissagung zu erfahren: Die Weissagungen der Sieben Hexen seien im Allgemeinen recht zuverlässig, wenn auch Psyker es im üblichen vermieden, in die Nähe der Hexen zu geraten, da es eine allzu unangenehme Erfahrung sei. Außerdem solle “sehr bald”eine weitere Weissagung stattfinden. Die Einladungen dazu werden kurz zuvor versteigert, und zwar im Obsidianischen Emporium. Wo und wann genau die Weissagung stattfinden werde, wisse man jedoch auch nicht. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch nach dem großen Festessen spricht der Lord-Captain den Vasallen noch auf die Weissagung an. Dieser kennt zwar die Sieben Hexen, hält aber nicht viel von ihren “Märchen”, und von einer Weissagung demnächst weiß er schon überhaupt nichts. Wieder auf der Domina Invicta angekommen, beruft der Rogue Trader sofort noch eine kurze Besprechung ein, in der die Informationen ausgetauscht werden, die man beim Abendessen eingeholt hat. Vor allem Tionaca weiß hier einiges zu berichten. Dann trennt man sich und begibt sich zu Bett. Nur Black macht sich auf zur Krankenstation. Dort wird er sofort von den Medi-Servitoren empfangen und in einen der Operationssäle geleitet. Er wird an die üblichen Instrumente angeschlossen, und als gerade die Anästhetika zu wirken beginnen, beugt sich ein großer Kopf mit wildem roten Haar und Bart sowie einer dicken Zigarre über Black: “Na, Black, schon wieder hier? Harr harr harr harr! Wenn das zur Gewohnheit wird, dann werden wir den Captain bitten müssen, Dir hier ein Apartment einzurichten. Harr harr harr harr! Aber wir flicken Dich …” Und Black beginnt zu träumen. Charlabelle kommt zu Besuch Am nächsten Tag ist viel zu tun. Nicht zuletzt muss schnellstens herausgefunden werden, wann denn die Auktion der Sieben Hexen stattfindet. Der Lord-Captain möchte zudem aber auch mit Madam Charlabelle sowie seinem Sitznachbarn vom gestrigen Abendessen – Vladaym Tocara – Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Mühe des ersteren bleibt ihm erspart: Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit seinen Führungsoffizieren und Evielyn kommt das geschäftsführende Oberhaupt des Hauses Magellan mit einer kleinen Entourage zu Besuch auf die Domina Invicta; darunter befinden sich auch ihr Kroot-Leibwächter Sid sowie ihr Chefpilot Lt Cdr Drusus Sigorsky, mit dem Black beim gestrigen Abendessen Freundschaft geschlossen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Charlabelle ebenfalls wegen der Auktion auf Footfall ist, dass aber auch sie den Termin der Auktion noch nicht kennt. Sodann kommt sie zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches: Sie bietet dem Lord-Captain der Domina Invicta einen Pakt an – welcher ganz im Sinne der langen Tradition der Freundschaft der Häuser Falkhomme und Maghelan gestaltet ist. Victoare willigt gerne ein. Abschließend erwähnt Charlabelle noch, dass sie vermutet, von Eldar beobachtet zu werden. Außerdem bittet sie darum, dass Lt Cdr Sigorsky Master Helmsman Black besuchen darf, dem eine der gestrigen Speisen nicht so gut bekommen ist. Victoare willigt auch hier ein und geleitet sodann Captain Maghelan von seinem Schiff. Tionaca in der Grube der Stimmen Als Tionaca früh morgens aufsteht, juckt sie der Rücken. Doch da sie es als nicht so schlimm empfindet, beschließt sie, dies zu ignorieren. Nach dem Offiziersfrühstück begibt sie sich mit den Captain und den anderen Offizieren auf die Brücke. Dort bittet nach wenigen Minuten eine gewisse Anastela Wisniewska Astorien darum, das Schiff betreten zu dürfen, um Tionaca besuchen zu dürfen. Der Captain gewährt ihr sowie ihren zwei Begleitern Einlass. Tionaca erkennt nun, dass es sich um eine ihrer Sitznachbarinnen vom gestrigen Abendmahl handelt. Anastela bittet den Captain und die Astropathin darum, dass diese sie zur Grube der Stimmen begleiten darf. Sie verspricht, dass Tionaca nichts passieren wird. Nach kurzem Zögern willigt man ein und Tionaca verlässt mit Anastela und deren Begleitung die Domina. Man begibt sich zu einem kleinen Raumhafen, von dem aus man einen kurzen Flug zu einem der benachbarten Asteroiden Footfalls macht. Dort angekommen führt Anastela sie zur Grube der Stimmen, welche von einer riesigen flachen Kuppel überspannt wird, die jedoch zu einem großen Teil eingefallen ist. Die Grube selbst ist wie eine Arena gestaltet, in und unter der jedoch viele Zusatzbauten und ein ausgedehntes System von Höhlen zu finden sind. Anastela führt sie zu ihrer Wohnung, welche ein wenig besser aussieht als der Rest der Grube, was jedoch nicht allzu viel heißen mag. Dort angekommen, bittet Anastela Tionaca, kurz zu warten. Sie müsse jemanden holen. Kurz darauf kommt Anastela mit drei Männern und zwei Frauen zurück, welche sie als ausgebildete, jedoch abtrünnige Astropathen vorstellt, welche nunmehr gerne in den Schoß des Gott-Kaisers zurückkehren wollen. Und da böte es sich an, auf einem Rogue Trader-Schiff eines dem Gott-Kaiser treu ergebenen Hauses Dienst zu tun. Mit der Einwilligung Tionacas – sowie ihres Lord-Captains – würden die fünf Astropathen gerne ihren Dienst auf der Domina Invicta aufnehmen. Nach einer eingehenden telepathischen Prüfung kann Tionaca feststellen, dass sie zwei der Astropathen unbedingt vertrauen kann; dabei bemerkt sie auch zufällig, dass die Fähigkeiten Anastelas wohl besondere sein müssen. So willigt Tionaca ein, diese beiden – eine Frau und einen Mann – mitzunehmen, um dem Lord-Captain vorzuschlagen, sie als Besatzungsmitglieder zu akzeptieren, auf dass sie mit ihnen ihren ersten Chor aufbauen kann. Die beiden sehen erleichtert und erfreut aus, während die anderen drei niedergeschlagen wirken. Anastela begleitet Tionaca daraufhin mit ihren zwei Gefährten wieder zur Domina Invicta zurück, diesmal jedoch auf einem anderen Weg als zuvor. Dort angekommen werden sie und Tionaca abermals zum Lord-Captain vorgelassen. Tionaca gelingt es, Victoare zu überzeugen, die zwei ausgebildeten Astropathen in seine Dienste zu nehmen, und Anastela bedankt sich recht herzlich. Sie bittet den Lord-Captain und seine Astropathin, sie jederzeit zu kontaktieren, wenn sie etwas benötigten, was Telepathen betrifft. Daraufhin verabschiedet sie sich und wird zum Ausgang geleitet. Gerade als sie das Konferenzzimmer des Lord-Captains verlässt, kommt Navigatorin Luxburg des Weges. Die beiden blicken sich an, die Navigatorin geht noch einige Schritte weiter, dreht sich dann rasch um und betritt ohne Anmeldung das Konferenzzimmer, um mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie gerade eine Erfahrung wie noch nie zuvor hatte: Die Frau, welche gerade aus dem Konferenzzimmer kam, hätte sie telepathisch kontaktiert, bzw. sei der Kontakt auf ganz “natürliche Weise” entstanden – die beiden konnten gar nichts dagegen tun; und das Ganze wäre überraschend positiv, angenehm, ja freundschaftlich gewesen; die Navigatorin könne sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau Böses wolle. Kay und Black auf Einkaufstour “Na Black, ausgeschlafen? Harr harr harr harr!” Das erste, was Black beim Aufwachen sieht, entspricht dem letzten, was er gestern Nacht sah: Lt Cdr Lennard O’Bryant, von allen “Needles” gerufen – der Chefarzt der Domina Invicta. “Wenn Du Dir’s noch ein paar Tage lang gut gehen lassen willst, kann ich Dich krank schreiben. Sonst meld’ Dich zum Dienst zurück, aber sofort! Spätestens morgen fühlst Du Dich wieder wie neu. Aber wir sehen einander ohnehin bald wieder, harr harr harr harr!” Black meldet sich natürlich zurück zum Dienst und bekommt sogleich Besuch von Drusus Sigorsky. Black, Drusus und Kay beschließen daraufhin, eine kleine Einkaufstour zu machen. Footfall lädt dazu ein. So machen sich die drei auf den Weg und können auch ein paar Sachen erwerben, auch wenn nicht alles vorrätig ist, was ihr Herz begehrt. Gerade als Kay und Black sich auf den Heimweg zur Domina machen wollen und sich von Drusus verabschiedet haben, werden sie von oben unter Beschuss genommen. Fünf oder sechs Schützen sind in Fenstern, Balkonen oder Dächern zu sehen. Doch Kay und Black sowie das anwesende Sicherheitspersonal der Domina machen kurzen Prozess mit den Heckenschützen – nach zwei Minuten ist die Angelegenheit “bereinigt” und Footfall hat nunmehr sechs Einwohner weniger. Man wundert sich, wie diese Leute auf die Idee kommen, zwei Offiziere der Domina anzugreifen, und macht sich schließlich zum Schiff auf. In der Kasballica-Mission Der Lord-Captain erhielt inzwischen eine Einladung von Vladaym Tocara. Victoare Falkhomme möge doch heute noch auf einen Tee in Tocaras Büro in der Kasballica-Mission vorbeischauen, und er könne auch seinen fähigen Sicherheitschef Lucius Kay als Begleiter mitnehmen. Tocara würde sich darüber freuen. Victoare beschließt, die Einladung anzunehmen. Da inzwischen sämtliche seiner Führungsoffiziere wieder an Bord sind, setzt sich der Lord-Captain im FGT-1 auf seinen Thron und macht sich mit Kay, Black und Tionaca auf den Weg zur Kasballica-Mission, welche sich unweit des Palasts des Vasallen befindet. Dort wird ihm und Kay Einlass gewährt, während die anderen Offiziere draußen im Wagen warten. Victoare und Kay werden durch einen langen, dunklen Gang in ein großes Zimmer geführt, welches augenscheinlich ein Arbeitszimmer ist – man sieht einen großen Schreibtisch, einen noch größeren Konferenztisch und eine gemütliche Sitzecke; alles ist höchst geschmackvoll und eher nüchtern eingerichtet, und der Kenner merkt, dass hier ein kleines Vermögen investiert wurde. Tocara erhebt sich sofort von seinem Schreibtisch und begrüßt seine Gäste auf freundlichste. Man lässt sich in der Sitzecke nieder und wird mit Getränken bewirtet. Die Offiziere der Domina Invicta erfahren durch Tocara nun Folgendes: Tocara bzw. seine Auftraggeber in den Drusus-Marken würden das Haus Falkhomme gerne als Geschäftspartner willkommen heißen. Sie wären insbesondere an Waren aus der Expanse interessiert. Man würde sich auch freuen, Lt Cdr Kay als Partner betrachten zu dürfen, ist er doch ein ehemaliger Navy-Offizier. Mit all den anderen Gruppierungen auf Footfall, denen der Lord-Captain bisher begegnet ist, haben sie aber nichts zu tun, ja sie bekämpfen diese sogar, da sie schlecht fürs Geschäft sind. Auch Tocara weiß von der Weissagung und der Auktion, doch versichert er, die Zeiten der Veranstaltungen nicht zu kennen. Er weiß jedoch, wo die Auktion stattfindet: im Obsidianischen Emporial. Dort wird man die Einladung ersteigern können, die einem Eintritt zur Weissagung gewährt. Er kann auch den Weg dorthin genau beschreiben. Das Emporial wird von den Interzessoren geleitet. Keiner weiß so recht warum, aber mit ihnen ist nicht zu spaßen. Auch Tocaras Organisation hatte gelegentlich Probleme, hat es aber nunmehr aufgegeben zu opponieren, da die Interzessoren auch gute Geschäftspartner sind. Die Auktion der Einladungen ist ungewöhnlich, denn die Zeit der Auktion wird nicht öffentlich bekannt gegeben, manche Gebote werden schlichtweg nicht akzeptiert, aber die ersten zehn akzeptierten Gebote erhalten eine Einladung zur Weissagung. Niemand weiß jedoch im vorhinein, was als akzeptables Gebot gilt. Aber wie man die Sieben Hexen kennt, muss sehr Wertvolles geboten werden. Geld ist viel zu “langweilig”. Xenos-Artefakte sind bisweilen erfolgreich – “beispielsweise … Ju’vath-Technologie”. Tocara händigt dem Captain ein Mini-Slate aus, mit dem er Tocara jederzeit verschlüsselte Botschaften persönlich übersenden kann. Er bittet darum, dass der Captain alsbaldigst dasselbe tun möge; dieser bleibt jedoch vorerst unverbindlich und verabschiedet sich nun ohne definitive Zu- oder Absage hinsichtlich einer möglichen Partnerschaft mit der Kasballica. Zum Obsidianischen Emporial Der Captain möchte gleich anschließend zum Obsidianischen Emporial fahren, welches im selben Bezirk liegt, um dort eventuell etwas über den Termin der Auktion in Erfahrung bringen zu können. So macht man sich dorthin auf, Black wie üblich am Steuer. Als man sich auf wenige hundert Meter dem Emporial genähert hat, kommt es zu einer heftigen Explosion unter dem vorderen Teil des FGT-1, so dass des Vehikels Schnauze in die Luft gehoben wird und der Wagen schließlich auf dem Dach zu liegen kommt. Die gut gerüsteten Insassen nehmen nur wenig Schaden und versuchen sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Bevor ihnen dies jedoch zu gelingen vermag, sieht man schon Leute herannahen. Der Wagen wird leicht angehoben, und eine mächtige Stimme brüllt: “Der da!”. Daraufhin werden die Insassen – vor allem aber der Lord-Captain selbst – von drei Mutanten direkt angegriffen, während aus der Ferne noch Schüsse aus Lasguns und Shotguns auf die Offiziere abgefeuert werden. Es entbrennt ein mehrminütiger Kampf ohne jegliche Gnade, im Rahmen dessen sich die Offiziere der Domina erst einmal aus den Sitzen des FGT-1 befreien müssen, was manche mühelos schaffen, andere – wie etwa Black – jedoch bis zum Ende des Kampfes nicht bewerkstelligen können. Die ersten beiden Mutanten – ein Wurm mit Klauen, Reißzähnen und Tentakeln, auf denen Schlangenköpfe sitzen, sowie ein grünes menschliches Wesen, welches giftige Galle kotzt – sind schnell beseitigt. Auch die Schützen werden nach und nach außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nur der ca. 3m große muskulöse Mutant, der immer wieder dem Lord-Captain zusetzen möchte, leistet länger Widerstand, bis schließlich auch er unter Kays Salven zusammenbricht. Die Offiziere bleiben entweder unverletzt oder nur leicht verletzt zurück. Bei einem der Schützen – welche sich als Narco-Gangster herausstellen – sowie bei dem großen Mutanten findet man jeweils ein Data-slate. Letzteres birgt die Information, dass die Mutanten von den Gangstern als Verstärkung angeheuert wurden, ersteres verweigert den Zugang – man nimmt es für Cero mit. Black sieht sich nun den Schaden am FGT-1 an und denkt, dass er zumindest noch ein paar Kilometer damit fahren kann. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften kann man den Wagen wieder auf seine Räder stellen. Es muss hier wohl eine Mine gelegen haben, die jemand angebracht hat, der wusste, dass die Offiziere der Domina des Weges kommen würden. Da kommt eine Botschaft über Vox von Evielyn Saintout herein. Es sei sehr wichtig. Ein Informant in den Hab-fanes Evielyn berichtet dem Captain, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat, der behauptet zu wissen, wann die Auktion der Sieben Hexen stattfinden wird. Sie glaubt ihm dies auch, doch will er die Information nur direkt dem Lord-Captain mitteilen. Sie befinden sich in einer Bar namens “Zur Glühenden Gurgel”, und Evielyn bittet den Captain, sogleich zu kommen. Victoare stimmt zu, Evielyn teilt ihm die Adresse der Bar mit, und man macht sich wieder auf. FGT-1 schafft es bis zum nächsten kleinen Raumhafen, von dem man aus eine Fähre zum Asteroiden der Hab-fanes nehmen kann, wo sich die Bar befindet. Auf dem Asteroiden angekommen, trifft man nach wenigen Minuten in der “Glühenden Gurgel” ein – einer dunklen kleinen Bar, in der aber keine Gefahr zu drohen scheint. Evielyn begrüßt die Offiziere und führt sie in eine noch dunklere Ecke, wo ein verkrüppelter in Fetzen gekleideter Mann sitzt. Er spricht den Lord-Captain an: “Ehrwürdigsten Lord, mein Herr Falcum, großer Rogue Trader. Ich glaube ich besitze Informationen, die Euch interessieren könnten, ich war nämlich vor langer Zeit mal als Wachmann bei den Interzessoren tätig und habe immer noch meine Verbindungen … Aber ihr versteht doch: Informationen sind mein Geschäft. Also … ich handle damit.” Und er nennt dem Lord-Captain eine Summe, die für ihn ein kleines bis mittleres Vermögen bedeuten muss – Black ließ für eine vergleichbare Summe gestern exotische Früchte auf dem Hafenmarkt von Footfall kaufen. Der Lord-Captain stimmt dem Handel zu und erfährt sogleich, dass die Auktion schon heute Abend, um 20.30, im Obsidianischen Emporial stattfinden wird. Da der Nachmittag schon fortgeschritten ist, macht man sich gleich wieder zur Domina auf, auf der man sich in einer knappen Stunde wiederfindet. Der Captain teilt Charlabelle sofort den Termin der Auktion mit. Cero macht sich ans Hacken des geschützten Data-Slates und findet u.a. heraus, das die Narco-Gangster von einem gewissen K.F. den Auftrag erhielten, den Lord-Captain sowie auch Charlabelle und einige andere Personen zu eliminieren. Abermals zum Obsidianischen Emporial Kurz nach 19.00 Uhr macht man sich wieder zum Obsidianischen Emporial auf, diesmal im FGT-2, da FGT-1 ja repariert werden muss. Das bedeutet, dass nur Black und der Captain im Fahrgastraum Platz nehmen können. Der Rest setzt sich auf schnell installierte Bänke im Frachtraum. Man nimmt einen Umweg, um nicht abermals das Risiko in Kauf nehmen zu müssen, auf eine Mine aufzufahren. So kommt man erst ganz kurz vor 20.30 beim Obsidianischen Emporial an. Es handelt sich um einen mächtigen runden Bau mit Kuppel. Ein großes rundes Portal führt ins Innere. Das Tor (mit Adamantium gepanzert) steht weit offen. Am Eingang stehen zwei Mutanten, die alle, die eintreten wollen, anhalten und mustern – manche werden auch perlustriert. Victoare und seine Offiziere werden jedoch ohne großes Aufsehen hineingewinkt. Im Inneren ist es dunkel, und die Decke ist so hoch, dass man sie nicht wahrnehmen kann. Eine große Menge an Servo-Schädeln mit Wachskerzen schweben über den Anwesenden und spenden so ein wenig Licht. Am Boden liegen alle möglichen Geräte herum, die aber offensichtlich nicht viel wert sind. Viele davon sind groß genug und so beschaffen, dass man einigermaßen bequem darauf sitzen kann, was auch viele der Anwesenden tun. Rundum an der schwarzen Wand sieht man eine große Anzahl an gut bewaffnete Wachen stehen. Im hinteren Bereich des Emporials steht ein kegelförmiges etwa fünf Meter hohes Pult. Einige hundert Leute scheinen schon anwesend zu sein, und es kommen stetig mehr herein. Die Offiziere der Domina Invicta gehen ein wenig weiter in den großen Raum hinein und sehen Charlabelle mit ihrer Entourage einige Meter entfernt sitzen. Sie nähert sich sofort dem Captain und begrüßt ihn mit großer und herzlicher Freundlichkeit. Victoare und seine Offiziere suchen sich nun auch eine Sitzgelegenheit. Da tritt ein jüngerer sehr gut gekleideter Mann lächelnd an den Captain heran. Aufgrund seiner Insignien muss auch er ein Captain sein. Er verbeugt sich leicht. Victoare erkennt sofort, dass sich der Mann als genau eine Stufe unter Victoare stehend betrachtet. Es kann sich also nicht um einen Rogue Trader handeln, er muss aber doch ein bedeutendes Mitglied des Hochadels sein. Der junge Mann beginnt zu sprechen: “Darf ich mich vorstellen, Lord-Captain, Sir? Abel Gerrit ist mein Name, aus dem Hause Arcadius. Ich bin der Bevollmächtigte unseres Hauses für den Calixis-Sektor und wurde nun auch beauftragt, hier mitzubieten. Ich freue mich sehr, hier das Oberhaupt eines so bedeutenden und kaisertreuen Hauses sehen zu dürfen … und wenn ich mir erlauben darf, dies zu sagen: ein Lichtblick in diesem dunklen Teil der Galaxie. Ihr seid mir auch nicht gram, wenn ich Euch einen Tipp gebe: Wartet ein wenig ab, bis sich die Reihen wirklich gelichtet haben – freilich nicht zu lange. Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, wenn wir einander bei der Weissagung treffen würden.” Anschließend tauscht man noch einige Freundlichkeiten aus und wartet auf den Beginn der Auktion. Nach wenigen Minuten wird es leise im Saal. Man sieht hinter dem großen kegelförmigen Pult eine große, obschon gebeugte Figur auf das Pult hinzu humpeln – ein Interzessor. Zur selben Zeit senken sich eine Menge an Kabeln von der Decke herab und finden ihre entsprechenden Buchsen im Interzessor. Dann hieven sie ihn hinauf aufs Pult. Oben angelangt kann man ihn besser erkennen. Sein linker Arm ist ein Auktionshammer, den er nun mehrmals lautstark aufs Pult fallen lässt. Daraufhin hört man im ganzen Saal eine krächzende Stimme: “Es freut uns, dass unsere kleine Auktion auf so viel Zuspruch stößt. Aber bald werden sich die Reihen hier lichten … also … bietet weise. Nochmals zur Erinnerung: Es werden nur zehn Einladungen versteigert … Aber nun möge das Bieten beginnen”. Er schlägt einmal kräftig mit dem Auktionshammer aufs Pult. Die Auktion Kay bemerkt, dass ein ihm bekannter ehemaliger Navy-Admiral unter den Anwesenden ist – Lord-Admiral Bastille VII. Dieser schenkt jedoch den Offizieren der Domina keine Aufmerksamkeit Die ersten Gebote werden nun abgegeben. Dazu wird einer der Schädel herbeigewinkt, der das Gebot in das gesamte Emporial überträgt. Wir das Gebot akzeptiert, so wird der Bietende in violettes Licht getaucht und der Servo-Schädel zieht sich wieder zurück. Wird das Gebot hingegen abgelehnt, erstrahlt rotes Licht und zwei Wachen kommen, um den Bieter aus dem Emporial zu geleiten. Und in der ersten Stunde werden eine ganze Menge der Anwesenden zum Ausgang gebracht. Insbesondere scheinen sämtliche Geldgebote beim Interzessor auf keinerlei Interesse zu stoßen. Danach wird es interessanter. Immer mehr der Gebote werden akzeptiert. Dabei ist nicht zu erkennen, was für den Interzessor akzeptabel ist. Schließlich bietet auch Lord-Captain Falkhomme eine Kostbarkeit aus seiner Schatz- und Wunderkammer – und sein Gebot wird akzeptiert. Die Auktion geht langsam dem Ende zu. Die Offiziere bemerken, dass u.a auch Madame Charlabelle, Krawkin Feckward, Abel Gerrit, Admiral Bastille und der Missionar Palar, den sie aus dem Ju’vath-System befreit haben, erfolgreiche Gebote abgegeben haben. Nach dem Ende der Auktion werden die zehn Erfolgreichen hinter das Pult des Interzessors geführt, wo sie Folgendes erfahren: Das Gebotene ist binnen 24 Stunden den Interzessoren zu übergeben. Die Weissagung findet am nächsten Abend in Suburra statt – die genaue Zeit und der genauer Ort wird auf Tionacas Slate übertragen. Außerdem darf jetzt jeder erfolgreiche Bieter bis zu fünf Begleiter benennen. Victoare wird Kay, Black, Tionaca, Cero und McTaggart mitnehmen. Der nächste Tag verläuft relativ ruhig. Man versucht – mit wenig Erfolg – etwas über die Konkurrenten und deren Schiffe herauszufinden. Sonst bereitet man sich auf die Weissagung vor. Die Weissagung Gegen Abend fährt man mit FGT-2 zu einem kleinen Raumhafen, um mit einer Fähre nach Suburra überzusetzen. Dieser Teil der Siedlung scheint fast völlig verlassen zu sein und ist mehr als heruntergekommen. Auch fluktuiert die künstliche Schwerkraft gelegentlich. Man muss sich zu Fuß durchschlagen und trifft erst nach geraumer Zeit jemanden, der den Offizieren freundlich den Weg zur “Zelle” weist, wie er es nennt. Wenig später gelangt man dort an, wird von Wächtern begrüßt und in das große Gebäude geleitet. Tionaca hat schon seit der Ankunft in Suburra Fetzen von Visionen und fühlt sich nicht besonders gut. Die Situation wird für sie zusehends unangenehmer. Durch einen langen Gang mit vielen kleinen Zellen links und rechts gelangt man schließlich in einen größeren dunklen Raum, in dem bereits mehrere Menschen herumstehen. In der Mitte des Raumes sitzen – die sieben Hexen. Es ist kalt, und Tionaca fühlt sich sichtlich sehr unwohl. Die Hexen nehmen sich bei der Hand, und sie sprechen: “Willkommen … in unserer Zuflucht. Viele haben unseren Ruf gehört, doch wir haben es Euch schwer gemacht, uns zu finden. Nur die besten sollten auserwählt werden. Und ihr gehört zu diesen Auserwählten, denen der Weg nun gewiesen wird … Aber still jetzt. Denn Ihr sollt nun erhalten, was Ihr erworben habt.” Die Hexen schließen die Augen, es wird noch kälter, und sie beginnen, zu “singen”. Die Anwesenden haben eine Vision: Sie nehmen einen Nebel im Raum wahr, dann einen Sturm. Nach einiger Zeit lichtet sich der Nebel, und man sieht einen ovalen Edelstein allein im Raum schweben, den die Träumenden unbedingt besitzen wollen. Nach wenigen Minuten, die den meisten viel länger vorgekommen sind, wachen alle wieder auf. Viele wirken recht mitgenommen. Doch weiß jeder, der diese Vision über sich ergehen ließ, dass es sich bei dem Edelstein um einen Planeten handelt, der in einen Warpsturm eingeschlossen war, der nun zu Ende geht. Der Planet ist großer Schatz, den sie unbedingt besitzen wollen. Vor allem haben sie aber eine genau Vorstellung davon, wo der Planet zu finden ist. Doch keiner der Offiziere der Domina vermag diese Vorstellung in ausdrückbare Gedanken zu fassen, da keiner die Kunst der interstellaren Navigation beherrscht. Schnell verlässt man die Zelle, umso schneller als Tionaca unbemerkt dafür sorgt, dass die Wochen dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Offiziere der Domina als erste aus dem Haus geleitet werden. Abreise von Footfall Schnellstens werden nun die Vorbereitungen getroffen, Footfall zu verlassen. Nach wenigen Stunden ist man bereit, die letzte Siedlung des Gottkaisers in der Expanse in Richtung Sprungknoten des Systems Furibundus zu verlassen. Gerade als man ablegt, wird man – es ist kaum zu glauben – vom Hafen aus beschossen. Obschon die Raumschilde noch nicht hochgefahren sind (da ja die Schildschreine Footfalls alle Schiffe nach außen hin beschützen), gibt es keinen nennenswerten Schäden an der Domina Invicta. Über das Vox-System kommt eine Audiobotschaft herein: “Das passiert, wenn man sich erst weigert, seine Schulden zu zahlen, und dann seine Geschäftspartner über den Haufen schießt, Rogue Trader. Wenn Du noch kannst, dann verschwinde. Aber wage Dich nicht mehr hierher zurück!” Man ist sich keineswegs im Klaren darüber, wer es nun auf die Domina und das Haus Falkhomme abgesehen haben könnte. In jedem Fall wird zurückgeschossen, während man schnellstens den Raumhafen verlässt. Bald darauf schweigen die Geschütze auf der Station, und die Domina macht sich mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit zum Sprungknoten auf. Nach wenigen Stunden wird eine imperialer Lunar Class-Kreuzer in 100 VU, Vektor 5-4-1 identifiziert, welcher von einer Firestorm-Fregatte begleitet wird. Man nimmt keinen Kontakt auf, sondern überholt das riesige, aber etwas behäbige Schiff. Astro-Navigations-Rituale Da man zwar “genau weiß, wo man hin will”, aber keine Ahnung, wie man dorthin kommen soll, fragt der Lord-Captain die Navigatorin Luxburg, ob sie eine Idee hat, wie man den Weg zu dem Planeten herausfinden kann. Françoise weiß sofort Bescheid: Ein Astro-Naviagtions-Ritual sollte es ihr ermöglichen, die Daten aus dem Bewusstsein derjenigen zu extrahieren, die an der Weissagung teilnahmen. Da sie dazu jedoch die Offiziere “mit in den Warp” nehmen muss und dies etwas sehr “Intimes” ist, ist sie sehr um ihre Privatsphäre besorgt. Aus diesem Grund zieht der Lord-Captain vorerst nur Tionaca und Cero ins Vertrauen. Auch wenn andere Offiziere ihm unbedingt und völlig ergeben sind, so ist er sich doch hinsichtlich ihres losen Mundwerks, aus dem oft unbedacht auch die geheimsten Geheimnisse ausgeplaudert werden nicht so sicher. Vor allem die Zunge des Master Helmsman wird vom Alkohol oft allzu sehr gelockert. Aus diesem Grund beginnt am Abend ein Ritual zu viert: Françoise, Victoare, Tionaca & Cero nehmen daran Teil. Es findet in dem Astronavigationsraum der Navigatorin statt, zu dem üblicherweise niemand außer ihr und ihren Untergebenen Zutritt hat – abgesehen vom Lord-Captain selbstverständlich. Die Navigatorin beginnt das Ritual, und das Bewusstsein der Anwesenden wird in den Warp geführt. Dort finden sich alle in einem Wald wieder. Bis auf Françoise sind sie Kinder. Und alle haben sie spitze Ohren. Die Navigatorin möchte sie in Sicherheit führen, doch sie stellen sich recht ungeschickt an und stolpern den Weg entlang, so dass sie gehört werden und eine dämonenartige Figur aus dem Wald auf sie zustürzt, die Françoise jedoch schnell unschädlich machen kann. Schließlich gelangen sie zu einem Baum, den sie hochklettern. Oben befindet sich eine hölzerne Plattform. Der Sternenhimmel ist klar, und ein Stern leuchtet besonders hell. Die Navigatorin weist auf ihn, und sagt: “Der Gottkaiser”. Nach einem kurzen Gebet beginnt die eigentliche Arbeit. Françoise befragt die Offiziere nach dem Ort des Planeten. Doch leider können sie nicht genug Daten zur Verfügung stellen, so dass Françoise die Koordinaten noch nicht bestimmen kann. Man begibt sich wieder auf die Domina und vereinbart ein weiteres Ritual für den nächsten Abend. Der Captain entschließt sich, diesmal auch Kay und Black mit in den Warp zu nehmen, lässt sie jedoch vorher eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterzeichnen (was Black später – in so mancher alkoholschwangeren Stunde – keinesfalls davon abhält von den Ritualen zu sprechen). So steigen die Kinder unter Françoise Führung am nächsten Abend einen Berg hinauf – durch die Wolkendecke. Abermals verhalten sie sich nicht ruhig genug und werden von einem großen Vogel angegriffen, der besonders Black zusetzt, so dass Françoise ihn wieder in den Realraum entlässt. Am Gipfel des Berges angekommen wird ein zweiter Versuch unternommen, den Ort des Planeten näher zu bestimmen, doch auch diesmal ist das Unternehmen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Man merkt auch, dass die Navigatorin erschöpft und nicht bei vollen Kräften ist. Am dritten Abend wird ein letzter Versuch unternommen, welcher schließlich den so lange erhofften Erfolg bringt. Nach diesem letzten Besuch im Warp kann die Navigatorin nun die genauen Koordinaten berechnen. Angriff eines Eldar-Schiffs Gerade als die letzte Sitzung im Warp vorbei ist, wird von Commander Gluck Alarmstufe 3 ausgelöst. Als die Offiziere auf die Brücke kommen, sehen sie, dass ein Teil der Vista Panels als Pict Panels fungieren. Diese zeigen ein imperiales Schiff, welches heftiges Feuer auf ein unsichtbares Ziel schießt und von dort aus auch beschossen wird. Das Schiff ist ca. 100.000 km entfernt, sein Ziel muss etwa 50.000 km dahinter sein. Man stellt fest, dass es sich bei dem imperialen Schiff um einen Havoc Class Merchant Raider handelt, der den Angriffen überraschend gewandt auszuweichen imstande ist. Da wird die Domina kontaktiert, und zwar von dem bereits bekannten Abel Gerrit. Er bittet Lord-Captain Falkhomme um Unterstützung gegen den unsichtbaren Gegner, welche auch prompt gewährt wird – Alarmstufe 2. Die Domina wird so in ein kurzes Gefecht verwickelt – Alarmstufe 1. Durch geschickte Berechnungen gelingt es der Mannschaft der Domina auch einen guten Treffer zu landen, woraufhin der Angreifer sichtbar wird. Black erkennt sofort, dass es sich um ein Eldar-Schiff handeln muss (was man aufgrund der Tarntechnologie schon vorher vermutet hat). Wenige Minuten später entfernt sich die Aconite Class-Fregatte der Eldar mit großer Geschwindigkeit und tritt in den Warp ein – weit entfernt vom Sprungknoten des Systems. Black teilt mit, dass es sich bei diesen Fregatten um typische Aufklärungs- und Sondierungsschiffe der Eldar handelt, sehr schnell und manövrierfähig, aber nicht besonders stark im Angriff oder der Verteidigung. Abel Gerrit bedankt sich beim Lord-Captain herzlichst und die beiden Kapitäne wünschen sich eine gute Reise viel Erfolg. Daraufhin macht sich die Domina wieder zum Sprungknoten auf. Die Offiziere setzen sich noch zu einer Spätnacht-Besprechung mit dem Captain zusammen, zu der schließlich auch die Navigatorin stößt, um mitzuteilen, dass sie die Zielkoordinaten ihrer Reise genau berechnet hat. Der Fahrt zur Schreckensperle steht also nichts im Weg. Unbilden im Warp Zwei Tage später tritt man in den Warp ein. Die Navigatorin schätzt, dass die Reise um die 50 Tage dauern wird. Chefarzt O’Bryant teilt dem Lord-Captain mit, dass sich Black abermals einem – diesmal etwas größeren – Eingriff unterziehen muss und daher einige Zeit ausfallen wird. Nach wenigen Tagen schon ist ein großer Teil der Mannschaft überzeugt davon, dass man bereits Wochen lang unterwegs ist. (Es ist ja ein bekannte “Raumfahrerweisheit”, dass die Uhren im Warp viel zu langsam gehen.) Kay wurde schon vor dem Eintritt in den Warp von seinem Stellvertreter Lt. Dextrose gewarnt, dass ausgerechnet in der Wäscherei immer wieder Fälle von Gehorsamsverweigerund sowie Raufereien auftreten. Nun muss er aber von Schlimmerem berichten: Ein Aufseher wurde ermordert, und ein Tech-Priest wurde als Geisel gefangen genommen, und zwar von einem gewissen Cleeve Ganef, einem Vorarbeiter in der Wäscherei. Außerdem wurde auch ein Waffendepot von Meuterern geplündert. Kay nimmt sich dieser Sache nun persönlich an, ohne den Lord-Captain mit derlei “Kleinigkeiten” zu belästigen. Er beordert eine größere Menge an Sicherheitspersonal zur Wäscherei und redet mit dem Geiselnehmer. Ganef will, dass nach dieser langen Zeit im Warp sofort nach Footfall zurückgekehrt wird. Seiner Meinung nach hat der Captain nicht das Recht, das Schiff und die Mannschaft so weit vom Gottkaiser weg in unbekannte Regionen zu führen. Werden seine Forderungen nicht erfüllt, wird der Tech-Priest umgebracht, so Ganef. Kay droht ihm unmissverständlich, doch scheinen seine Drohungen auf taube Ohren zu stoßen, so dass härtere Maßnahmen ergriffen werden müssen. Währenddessen informiert Commander Gluck den Captain, dass die Moral auf dem Schiff nicht die beste ist. Er schlägt vor, dass der Captain in einigen der Abteilungen, wo vermehrt Probleme auftreten, zu den Leuten spricht, um die Moral wieder aufzubauen. Victoare macht sich mit einer kleinen Entourage sofort auf den Weg – zuerst geht es zu den Geschützmannschaften. Zur selben Zeit bestellt Tionaca über ihre Astropathin Agathe einen besonders geschneiderten Mesh Combat Cloak für den Astropathen Bert. Mittlerweile hat Kay eine Audibotschaft in die Wäscherei durchgegeben, in der er den Meuterern eine letzte Chance eingeräumt hat, sich zu ergeben. Daraufhin kommen tatsächlich zwölf Leute aus der Wäscherei heraus und geben ihre Waffen ab. Sie sind offensichtlich sehr zerknirscht und erbitten für sich Gnade. Man möge ihnen ihre Verirrungen doch vergeben. Kay lässt sie abführen und anschließend die Räume der Wäscherei mit Kohlendioxid fluten. Nach einigen Minuten wird wieder normale Luft eingeführt und Kay dringt mit seinen Männern ein. Doch unter den zahlreichen Leichen und Bewusstlosen sind weder Ganef noch der Tech-Priest zu finden. Kay beginnt die ganze Abteilung zu durchsuchen, bis er schließlich in einen großen Lagerraum mit frischer Wäsche gelangt, in dem er ein etwas künstliche anmutendes Atemgeräusch hört. Er beginnt, den Raum zu durchsuchen und findet im letzten Gang zwischen den hohen Regalen zwei eng aneinander gepresste Gestalten, welche er im Dunklen ob seiner Preysense Goggles doch gut auszumachen vermag. Er befiehlt seinen Leuten, Lärm zu machen und gibt gleich darauf einen gezielten Schuss auf eine der beiden Figuren ab. Man hört jemanden aufschreien, gefolgt von einem Schuss aus einer Shotgun Pistol. Kay schießt abermals und reißt einem der beiden Figuren die Schulter vom Leib, worauf die Munition am Körper von Ganef explodiert und Splitter und Körperteile in alle Richtungen davon fliegen. Sowohl Kay als auch der bewusstlose Tech-Priest werden leicht verletzt und über und über von den Resten Ganefs bedeckt. Kay lässt den bewusstlosen und leicht verletzten Tech-Priest von einem Sanitätsteam abholen und erschießt im Anschluss daran die vom Einfluss des Kohlendioxids bewusstlosen Meuterer vor den Augen derjenigen, die sich ergeben haben – es soll ihnen eine Lehre sein. Dann macht er sich zu den Geschützstationen auf, um den Mannschaften dort ein wenig die Leviten zu lesen, da sie sich letztens im Kampf gegen das Eldar-Schiff nicht von ihrer besten Seite zeigten. Dort trifft er den Lord-Captain, der gerade noch einer recht erfolgreichen Rede weiterziehen möchte. Kay berichtet ihm kurz, und er empfiehlt dem Master at Arms, sich umzuziehen. Inzwischen hat Tionaca noch zwei Mesh Combat Cloaks (ohne Modifikationen) bestellt. Der Lord-Captain begibt sich in die Abteilung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, wo er eine seiner besten und überzeugendsten Reden hält. Die gesamte Mannschaft der Abteilung jubelt ihm zu und verspricht, in Hinkunft immer ihr bestes zu geben. Eine Station hat Gluck noch für Victoare ausgewählt: die Plasma-Antriebe. Dort weiß er etwas weniger zu überzeugen, ist es aber doch auch viel schwieriger, die schwer geprüften Mannschaften dort für die großen Ziele des Rogue Traders zu gewinnen. Tionaca hat unterdessen alle ihre Bestellungen erhalten, ordert Agathe und Bert zu sich und übergibt ihnen die beiden unmodifizierten Combat Cloaks. Wenige Tage später ziehen Geistschiffe an der Domina vorbei durch den Warp. Doch der Lord-Captain lässt sich auch von den allfällig dort zu findenden Schätzen nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen, will er doch baldigst die Schreckensperle sein eigen nennen. Black ist derweilen wieder auf den Beinen und testet sein neues Organ gemeinsam mit Needles mit ein paar Schluck aus seiner Single Malt-Sammlung. Wiederum einige Tage später – am 11. Tag der Reise – ruft die Navigatorin den Captain zu einer Unterredung. Zuerst berichtet sie etwas Erfreuliches: Die Reise im Warp wird – wieder einmal – viel schneller zu Ende sein, als erwartet. Schon morgen werden sie am Ziel angekommen sein und aus dem Warp austreten können. Doch das weniger Erfreuliche oder doch zumindest Befremdliche dabei ist: Wenn es in dieser Gegend je Warpstürme gegeben hat, dann sind sie schon Jahrtausende vorbei. Aber die Legende besagt doch, dass die Schreckensperle Jahrtausende durch solche Stürme verborgen war, und die Weissagung der Sieben Hexen hat gezeigt, dass sich die Stürme gerade jetzt beruhigen, so dass die Schreckensperle wieder zugänglich wird. Der Lord-Captain versteht Françoise’ Sorge nur zu gut und bedankt sich. Man wird ja bald sehen, wo man ankommt. Die Karawane der Stryxis Am nächsten Tag tritt man tatsächlich ohne Probleme aus dem Warp aus und befindet sich in einem kleinen, ruhigen noch nicht kartierten System. Eine nicht besonders auffällige kleine gelbe Sonne hat einen Gürtel von Asteroiden sowie 21 Trabanten um sich versammelt, wovon ein einziger eine ansehnliche Größe hat. Alle, die an der Weissagung teilgenommen haben, spüren, dass sie angekommen sind. Man meldet von den Sensoren, dass in ca. 500.000 km Entfernung eine kleine Karawane von Schiffen auf dem Weg zum Sprungknoten ist. Gleich darauf wird man über Audio kontaktiert: “Seid gegrüßt, ehrenwerte Zweifüßer. Es ist ein Freude, Euch hier zu sehen. Wir sind zwar gerade bei der Abreise, doch halten wir gerne an, da wir uns freuen würden, Euch bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja auch der eine oder andere kleine Handel, was meint Ihr?” Der Lord-Captain sagt zu. Man macht ein Shuttle startklar und der Captain fliegt mit Kay, Tionaca, McTaggart und einigen Kroot hinüber zur Karawane. Die Schiffe scheinen in einem recht erbärmlichen Zustand zu sein. Sie sehen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes “zusammengeflickt” aus. Kein Teil gleicht irgendeinem anderen. Sie kommen in einer Shuttle-Bay an, und nach zwei Minuten geht eine Tür auf und herein tritt ein in Lumpen gekleideter Xeno mit zwei Beinen und vier Augen. Er begrüßt die Ankömmlinge: “Seid abermals recht herzlich gegrüßt, ehrenwerte Zweifüßer, willkommen in meinem Zuhause. Es ist zwar derzeit etwas unsicher, an diesem Ort zu verweilen, aber man kann sich doch eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, oder? Also … ich würde dann gerne mit Eurem Anführer sprechen, wer immer das auch sein mag.” Der Captain stellt sich vor, und Kay macht ein Foto von dem Xeno und sendet es zur Identifizierung zur Domina. Dann werden die Offiziere ins Schiff geleitet, die Kroot lässt man am Shuttle zurück. Von den Decken und Wänden hängen hunderte, ja tausende Fetische, Amulette und andere Schmuckstücke, Münzen, Juwelen, Körperteile etc. Der Boden ist bedeckt mit Abfall, der unter den Füßen knirscht und schmatzt. Und es liegt ein starker Geruch von “süßer Verwesung” in der Luft. Kay erhält die Mitteilung von der Domina, dass es sich um Stryxis handeln muss, Händlernomaden und gelegentlich auch Piraten. Der Stryxis führt die Offiziere durch einen langen Gang in sein “Büro”. Dort nimmt er einen Fetisch aus einem Regal und streichelt ihn: “Nun, wollt Ihr handeln?” Darauf beginnt tatsächlich eine Art Handel, bei dem es auch gelingt, ein paar Sachen zu tauschen. Es ist aber nicht einzuschätzen, was genau die Stryxis als wertvoll betrachten. Offensichtlich wollen sie nicht in Mengen handeln, sondern immer nur in einzelnen Stücken. An der linken Epaulette des Captains scheint der Stryxis besonderes Interesse zu haben. Auch kann in Erfahrung gebracht werden, dass die Stryxis in diesem System gerne rasten, weil es ruhig ist, nur sind jetzt die “Verhassten” zurückgekommen, und darum sind sie etwas in Eile, hier weg zu kommen. Nach einigem Nachfragen stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei diesen Verhassten um die Eldar handelt, indem der Stryxis ein Bild auf seinem Panel zeigt. Dann wird weiter gehandelt. Als Tionaca schließlich ein wenig “nachhelfen” will, um den Stryxis gewogen zu machen, den Vorschlägen des Captains zuzustimmen, dringt sie wohl zu tief in den Warp ein. Denn heulende Warpgeister fliegen für einige Sekunden um sie herum. Das ist zu viel für McTaggart und den Stryxis. Sie gehen ohnmächtig zu Boden. Beide wachen nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf. Der Stryxis ist nun etwas weniger gut auf die Offiziere und insbesondere die “Hexe” zu sprechen und will nur weiterhandeln, wenn der Lord-Captain ihm seine linke Epaulette schenkt. Da dieser dies ablehnt, ist der Handel für den Stryxis vorüber. Er verleiht dem Nachdruck, indem er etwa dreißig Untergebene ruft, von denen einige die Offiziere der Domina zu ihrem Shuttle geleiten. Als sie dort ankommen, scheint ein Alarm los zu gehen, und der Captain hört von der Domina, dass das Eldar-Schiff, auf welches sie im Furibundus-System trafen, hier wieder aufgetaucht hat – nur wenige Tagesreisen entfernt. Nachdem die versprochenen Waren von der Domina angekommen sind, verlässt man schleunigst das Schiff der Stryxis mit den Einkäufen. Deren Karawane zieht weiter und tritt nach wenigen Minuten in den Warp ein. Inzwischen wurde der größte Trabant des Systems, ein Planet von knapp 13.000 km Durchmesser, gescannt. Er ist von einer dichten Vegetation bedeckt, es gibt Seen und Binnenmeere und perfekt atembare Luft. Die Polkappen sind vereist. Außerdem hat man einen mehrere tausend Quadratkilometer großen Bereich im Tropenwald ausgemacht, in dem “künstliche Strukturen” vorhanden sein müssen. Genau im selben Bereich verspürt Tionaca psychische Aktivität. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt, sofort zu dem Planeten aufzubrechen. Aufbruch zum grünen Planeten Als die Domina sich nach wenigen Tagen dem grünen Planeten nähert, verschwindet das Eldar-Schiff im Warp – zumindest vermutet man das, da es nicht mehr aufzuspüren ist. Jedenfalls plant man, schleunigst auf den Planeten zu fliegen. Man macht die FGC-3 startklar und der Lord-Captain fliegt mit seinen Offizieren sowie Hanna Grimm und den Kroot hinunter, um die psychisch aktiven Strukturen näher zu untersuchen. Da es eine ruhige Fahrt zu werden verspricht, kann sich Black noch schonen und sein Stellvertreter, Lt. Ethin Green, übernimmt das Steuer. Tatsächlich ist die Fahrt zunächst auch völlig problemlos. Sobald die FGC-3 jedoch in die Ionosphäre eintritt, wird der Guncutter von einer unsichtbaren Kraft massiv nach unten gezogen. Nur der Kunst des Piloten ist es zu verdanken, dass die FGC-3 einigermaßen stabil bleibt. Doch muss man in einiger Entfernung vom geplanten Ziel zu Boden gehen. Green kann problemlos auf einer kleinen Lichtung landen. Man nimmt Kontakt zur Domina auf, die mitteilt, dass man ca. 100 km entfernt vom Zentrum der Strukturen gelandet ist. Der Captain befiehlt einen Tiefflug zum geplanten Ziel, die FGC-3 hebt ab, kann sich kurz halten wird aber im Flug abermals zu Boden gedrückt, und der Pilot muss 3 km weiter eine Bruchlandung im Tropenwald in Kauf nehmen. Man beschließt auszusteigen. Der Lord-Captain betritt selbstverständlich als erster den Planeten und nimmt ihn für den Gottkaiser in Besitz, indem er die entsprechende Formel spricht und die Standarte mit dem Banner der Falkhomme in den Waldboden rammt. Glucks Schreiber nimmt alles auf und sendet die Daten sofort zur Domina. Der Planet heißt von nun an Perle d’Auguste. Daraufhin sichert Kay mit Hanna und den Kroot die Umgebung. Nach wenigen Sekunden ist ein bedrohliches, tiefes Brummen zu hören, das stetig lauter wird. Es erscheint ein riesiges Insekt in der Größe des Aquila Landers des Captains, welches die Menschen überfliegt und sich auf den Guncutter setzt und diesen in wippende Bewegungen versetzt. Kay feuert sofort eine vernichtende Salve ab. Auch die Kroot schießen und treffen. Daraufhin wendet sich die Riesenhornisse vom Guncutter ab und fliegt auf Kay zu, die augenscheinlich größte Gefahr. Abermals spuckt sein Storm Bolter explosive Geschoße aus. Dies ist zuviel für das Insekt. Leblos fliegt es auf Kay zu. Dieser und die Kroot können dem massigen Körper geschickt ausweichen. Doch Hanna Grimm kann nicht schnell genug reagieren und wird nach einem dumpfen Aufschlag unter dem toten Insekt begraben. Die Offiziere starren auf den riesigen, regungslosen Insektenkörper. Der lange Marsch zum Eldar-Tempel Einige der Kroot heben den riesigen Insektenkörper sofort an, und Kay kann nach einigen Versuchen Hanna Grimm darunter hervorziehen – über und über mit Erde und Ameisen bedeckt. Außer ein paar Kratzern und blauen Flecken scheint sie keinen Schaden erlitten zu haben. Da der Guncutter repariert werden muss und ein Flug zum Ziel ohnehin unmöglich zu sein scheint, entschließt sich der Captain, sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu machen. Neben Kay, Black und Tionaca werden auch die acht Kroot ihn begleiten. Die übrige Mannschaft werden beim Schiff zurückbleiben. So begibt man sich auf einen mehrtägigen Marsch. Tionacas Stab “weiß, wo er hin will”, und so führt sie die den Trupp an. Lange geht man ein in der paradiesisch schönen Landschaft ein kleines Flüsschen entlang, bis man am nächsten Tag an einem großen See ankommt, den man leider umrunden muss, wodurch wertvolle Zeit verloren geht. An einem der nächsten Morgen hört man abermals eine Riesenhornisse – noch größer als die erste – aufs Lager zukommen, doch alle – sogar der schwer verkaterte Black – können sich nach Kays Warnung hinreichend gut verbergen, so dass das riesige Insekt die Wanderer nicht weiter beachtet und seines Weges fliegt. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend erstattet Gluck über Funk Bericht. So vernimmt man, dass mittlerweile ein Kreuzer sowie zwei leichte Kreuzer im System angekommen sind. Eile ist geboten. Von einem der leichten Kreuzer, welcher in Begleitung dreier Raiders eingetroffen ist, trifft sogleich ein den Protokollen entsprechender Gruß mit einer Anfrage, den Planeten betreten zu dürfen, auf der Domina ein. Es handelt sich um das Flagschiff des Hauses Li unter der Führung von Lady-Captain Li Sun, mit der Lord-Captain Falkhomme in wenigen Stunden einen Unterstützungsvertrag aushandeln kann. Am vierten Tag des Marsches kommt man zu den aus dem Orbit erkannten Strukturen. Es handelt sich um Ruinen aus Geistknochen – typische Eldar-Architektur. Das Abwehrsystem, welches die Ankömmlinge zu Boden wirft, ist ohne Anwesenheit von Wachen auf den Türmen jedoch nicht sehr effektiv. Tionaca erkennt, dass die Gebäude aus Geistknochen eine niedere Art von Bewusstsein aufweisen – genauso wie der Stab, den sie seit geraumer Zeit mit sich führt. Man kommt nun schneller voran und kann so die letzten zwei Drittel des Weges in drei Tagen bewältigen. In dieser Zeit kommt noch Abel Gerrit mit seinem Raider Maxim’s Gambit sowie der Kreuzer (in Begleitung einer Fregatte), den man schon bei der Abreise von Furibundus überholte, im System an. Lord-Captain Falkhomme handelt auch mit Gerrit einen Unterstützungsvertrag aus – wenn auch der Bevollmächtigte des Hauses Arcadius weit weniger begünstigt wird als die mächtige Lady Li. Man spürt, dass man bald am Ende der Reise ist, und von der Domina wird berichtet, dass ein Transporter von einem der leichten Kreuzer zum Planeten unterwegs sei. Wenige Stunden darauf meldet Lady Li, dass sie auf den Planeten – etwa in das Zentrum der Geistknochenstrukturen – teleportiert ist. Auch die Leute der Domina Invicta bemerken, dass die Strukturen aus Geistknochen immer größer und mächtiger werden– das Ziel kann nun wahrlich nicht mehr fern sein. Da hört man Schüsse hinter einem großen Turm , der mitten im Weg steht. Der Kampf um den Eldar-Tempel Falkhomme rückt mit seinen Leuten vor, und man nimmt einen Kampf zwischen grau-blau Uniformierten einerseits und grün-gold Uniformierten andererseits wahr – vor dem etwa 50m hohen Hauptturm des Eldar-Tempels. Nach einer kurzen Rückfrage bei Li weiß man, dass die Grau-Blauen anzugreifen sind. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrennt, in dem Lasguns, Hellguns, Stub Pistols, Storm Bolters und dergleichen abgefeuert werden. Es kommen noch weitere mit Power Mauls bewaffnete Grau-Blaue aus dem Wald, um den Grün-Goldenen in den Rücken fallen. Diese versuchen zurückzuweichen. Da erbebt der Hauptturm und eine starke Welle psychischer Energie fegt über den Platz. Die meisten der Kämpfer beweisen hier zu wenig Willensstärke und fallen in einen kurzen aber tiefen Schlaf. Später werden einige von einer Vision sprechen, die sie in dieser Zeit hatten. Nur Lord-Captain Falkhomme, der Anführer seiner Widersacher sowie einige der mit Power Mauls ausgestatteten Schergen sind noch bei Bewusstsein. Sofort entbrennt ein heftiger Schwertkampf zwischen den zwei Captains, bei dem der Unbekannte zuerst sein Schwert und dann – auch ob der Mithilfe des mittlerweile wieder aufgewachten Blacks – sein Leben lassen muss. Einige seiner Untergebenen kämpfen noch weiter, doch über kurz oder lang treten sie alle die Flucht an. Nach wenigen Minuten kommen alle Beteiligten wieder langsam zu Bewusstsein. Die noch Lebenden Gegner werden von Kay ohne Zögern ihres Lebens beraubt. Der Kampf am Eldar-Tempel Man sieht auf dem Dach des Tempels ein helles Leuchten, und alle wissen, dass sie dort endlich das Ziel ihrer Reise finden werden. So beschließt man, über die angrenzenden Gebäude und hohen Bäume auf den Tempel hinaufzuklettern. Dabei bemerkt Tionaca, dass das Hauptgebäude des Tempels immer wieder kurz dem Realraum entschwinden zu scheint. Wiederum ist Eile geboten. Nach und nach kommen die Offiziere und ihre Mannschaft oben an – Lady Li benötigt dazu etwas länger. Oben befindet sich eine Plattofrm, und man sieht und hört sechs Gestalten in einem hellen Licht stehen und rituelle Formeln aufsagen. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um Eldar-Hexer, die das ganze Gebäude ins Empyrium befördern wollen. Kay greift sofort an, Black schließt sich kurz darauf an. Tionaca versucht mit ihren Fähigkeiten die Eldar von ihrer Tätigkeit abzubringen. Nach und nach lassen diese tatsächlich von ihrer Tätigkeit ab (jedoch nicht alleine ob Tionacas Bemühungen), um die Störenfriede zu beseitigen. Doch gelingt es dem Sicherheitschef und dem Chefpiloten der Domina recht rasch, drei der Eldar unschädlich zu machen. Inzwischen ist auch Li mit ihren Begleitern auf der Plattform und schleicht sich von der anderen Seite an, während ihre Leute die Eldar unter Beschuss nehmen. Aufgrund des brutalen Eingreifens seitens Kay und Black werden nun vornehmlich diese von den Eldar angegriffen. Dabei wird Black leicht und Kay schwer verletzt. Der Master at Arms bricht bewusstlos zusammen. Inzwischen sind auch beide Rogue Trader im Nahkampf mit Eldar-Hexern, und einige der Kroot haben sich überwunden und die Eldar ebenfalls angegriffen. Da verschwinden sämtliche Hexer – auch die Besiegten – plötzlich von der Plattform – wohl durch Teleportation. Nun kann man deutlich erkennen, dass sich eine große Sternenkarte auf dem Boden der Plattform des Tempels befindet. Li Sun beginnt sogleich zu fotografieren. Kann diese Karte der Grund für die Aktion der Eldar gewesen sein? Eine Botschaft der Eldar Falkhomme befiehlt Black, ebenfalls Aufnahmen von der Karte zu machen. Vielleicht kann die Navigatorin ja etwas Interessantes darin erkennen – obschon sie an einigen Stellen beschädigt zu sein scheint. Lady Li bietet Falkhomme an, ihn und seine Offiziere mit ihrem Teleportarium auf die Nihontu zu befördern, was Victoare dankend annimmt. Allerdings kann das Teleportarium erst morgen Nachmittag wieder verwendet werden, da Li Sun mit ihren Leuten das Gerät heute bereits benutzt hat. Kay erwacht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit – seine Brust schmerzt, da eine Eldarklinge seine Rüstung bis in die oberen Hautschichten durchdrungen hat, was ihm die Luft genommen und ihn des Bewusstseins beraubt hat; und sein linker Fuß ist ob eines weiteren Schlags mit derselben Klinge noch nicht so recht zu gebrauchen. Die Kroot stützen ihn. Plötzlich beginnt sich die Plattform zu bewegen und der innere Teil der Sternenkarte formt sich zu einem Gesicht, das zu sprechen beginnt. Alle Anwesenden hören in ihrem Geist die folgenden Worte in – nicht ganz akzentfreiem – Low Gothic: “Menschen! Seher Serrenon spricht zu Euch! … Also hört gut zu! Denn was ich zu sagen habe, ist selbstverständlich von großer Bedeutung.” Geistesgegenwärtig nimmt der Lord-Captain sein Data-Slate zur Hand und filmt das Ereignis. “Eure Gier hat schon einige der Euren getötet, und – was viel schlimmer ist – drei meiner Brüder und Schwestern. Versucht Eure Neigung zur Gewalt und Eure Habsucht zu zügeln, oder Ihr werdet alle daran verderben. Wenn Ihr dazu nicht imstande seid – was ich befürchte –, so beutet Quppa-Psi 12 aus … und plündert andere Welten, die auf Euren Wegen liegen mögen. Gebt Euch Eurer Habgier hin und schlachtet Euch gegenseitig ab … das ist uns einerlei. Doch mischt Euch nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Eldar ein, und lasst Lilae’Fionnadh in Frieden. Diese Welt ist uns heilig, und Ihr werdet dort ohnehin nichts finden, was Eure unermessliche Gier stillen könnte. Wenn Ihr es dennoch nicht unterlassen könnt, Euren Fuß auf Fionnadh zu setzen, werdet Ihr untergehen. Dafür werden wir Sorge tragen, das verspreche ich Euch.” Danach kehrt der Tempel augenblicklich in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Tionaca erkennt, dass hier mächtige Psyker am Werk gewesen sein müssen. Die Rogue Trader befehlen, den Tempel zu verlassen, um nach einem sicheren Ort zu suchen, an dem sie die Nacht relativ ungestört verbringen können. Nach der Abreise vom Planeten soll der Tempel durch Bombardement zerstört werden. Langsam klettert man die 50m durch Bäume und Tempelkonstruktionen hinab – Kay wird von den Kroot getragen. Unten angekommen begibt man sich auf die Suche nach einem Lagerplatz, welchen man unweit des Haupttempels findet. Kurz darauf brechen die Kroot auf, um zum Guncutter zurückzukehren. Man verbringt eine ruhige Nacht. Kurz nach dem frühen Frühstück zieht ein riesiger Insektenschwarm auf das Lager zu. Fast alle können sich rasch genug im umgebenden Wald verstecken. Nur Tionaca stolpert und reißt den Lord-Captain mit sich zu Boden. Das irritiert die Kerbtiere, und sie machen sich über die beiden Humanoiden her. Doch gerät der Schwarm sogleich unter schweren Beschuss und wird so innerhalb einer Minute auf einige wenige Individuen reduziert, die schnell das Weite suchen. Während der nächsten Stunden melden sich einige Leute bei Captain Falkhomme: (1) Abel Gerrit, der bereits in ca. 20 km Entfernung auf dem Planeten gelandet ist und vom Lord-Captain gewarnt wird, dass er nicht lange Zeit haben wird, den Tempel zu erkunden, da heute noch ein Bombardement bevorsteht; (2) Lord-Admiral Bastille VII., der Unterstützung vom Haus Falkhomme erwartet; (3) ein gewisser Jeremiah Blitz, der offensichtlich nur herausfinden wollte, was ihn so erwartet. Blitz’ Kreuzer ist bereits im Orbit, die Ankunft von Bastilles Kreuzer und der begleitenden Fregatte ist in wenigen Stunden zu erwarten. Am frühen Nachmittag wird Lady Li verständigt, dass man nun auf die Nihontu teleportiert werden kann – einige Stunden früher als erwartet. Sogleich macht man sich fertig und tritt eine kurze Reise durch den Warp an, um im Teleportarium des Flagschiffs des Hauses Li anzukommen. Gluck hat schon eine Fähre zur Nihontu entsandt, die die Offiziere zurück zur Domina bringt. Es werden nun alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, den Tempel aus dem Orbit zu zerstören. Ein martialischer Abschied von La Perle d’Auguste Auf der Domina ist die Navigatorin schon dabei, die Aufnahmen der Sternenkarte auszuwerten. Außerdem sieht man sich nun die Video-Aufnahme der Eldar-Botschaft an, auf der der Eldar natürlich nicht zu hören ist, da er ja direkt in die Geister der Anwesenden gesprochen hat. Doch man bemüht gemeinsam die Erinnerungen an das Ereignis und stellt fest, dass es sich um den Eldar-Seher Serrenon handelt – also einen der Führer des Eldar-Volkes. Er bezeichnete den Planeten als “Quppa-Psi 12”. Gluck findet heraus, dass es sich bei Quppa Psi um ein verzeichnetes System handelt, dessen Koordinaten jedoch (bislang) unbekannt waren. 21 erwähnenswerte Himmelskörper soll es dort geben – La Perle d’Auguste ist tatsächlich der zwölfte. Lilae’Fionnadh bzw. einfach Fionnadh ist die heilige Welt der Eldar, von der der Seher sprach. Abel Gerrit war inzwischen am Tempel und ist ob der aus dem Orbit drohenden Gefahr weiter gezogen. Die Kroot kommen gut voran. So steht dem Bombardement nichts mehr im Wege. Black bringt die Domina in eine ideale Schussposition, Kay humpelt in die Sunsear Laser-Kontrollkammer, um von dort aus den Beschuss persönlich vorzunehmen. Zuerst feuert die Nihontu eine Breitseite aus ihren Plasma-Batterien ab. Kurz darauf lässt setzt Kay dem Inferno noch eines drauf. Auf den Sensoren lässt sich kurz darauf ein großer Krater erkennen, wo zuvor noch der Haupttempel der Eldar stand. Nun ist es an der Zeit, die havarierte FGC-3 wieder flugtauglich zu machen, auf dass man das System schleunigst verlassen kann. Immer mehr große und gut bewaffnete Schiffe versammeln sich ja um den Planeten. Black macht sich persönlich zur Rettungsmission auf. Er nimmt die Kroot auf, überzeugt sich durch einen Rundflug, dass von dem Tempel tatsächlich nichts übrig geblieben ist und begibt sich dann zur FGC-3, wo die Zurückgebliebenen nach ihrem wochenlangen Naturerlebnis schon sehnlichst auf ihn warten. Die mitgebrachten Techniker haben jedoch anfänglich einige Schwierigkeiten, den Guncutter zu reparieren. Inzwischen trifft sich der Lord-Captain noch zu einer privaten Unterredung mit Lady Li in ihrem Palast auf der Nihontu. Sie empfängt ihn ihrem Arbeitszimmer, exquisit gekleidet in grüne mit goldenen Fäden durchwobene Seide. Falkhomme will sie davon überzeugen, dass die Partnerschaft zwischen den beiden Häusern hier nicht enden sollte, sondern dass man die Zusammenarbeit bis auf Weiteres verlängern sollte. Durch den Einsatz seines überwältigenden Charmes und angesichts der wachsenden Bedrohung durch die Ankunft der Mitbewerber gelingt es Victoare tatsächlich, die vorsichtige Li Sun davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht nur für das Haus Falkhomme, sondern auch für das Haus Ma’kao das beste ist, zumindest bis zum nächsten Ziel gemeinsam vorzugehen – mit der Option auf eine weitere Verlängerung. Beide wissen nur allzu gut, dass Victoare so nicht nur die Unterstützung der Nihontu (eines leichten Kreuzers mit 65.000 Männern und Frauen), sondern auch den Raidern (mit jeweils knapp 20.000 Mannschaftsmitgliedern), die die Nihontu ständig begleiten, für sich gewinnen konnte – bis auf Weiteres jedenfalls. Nach einigen Stunden kann die FGC-3 schließlich so weit wieder instand gesetzt werden, dass sie – von Black selbst – in den Reparaturhangar der Domina geflogen werden kann. Es ist auch höchste Zeit, denn längst rücken sämtliche anderen Schiffe im System nähe. So macht sich der kleine Konvoy, bestehend aus Falkhommes Domina, der Nihontu sowie den drei Raidern des Hauses Ma’kao sowie Abel Gerrits Maxim’s Gambit schleunigst in Richtung Sprungknoten auf. Durch geschickte Manöver und dem Vorzug von vergleichsweise schnellen Schiffen kann so vermieden werden, dass sie in Schussreichweite irgendeines der gegnerischen Schiffe geraten. Die Verfolger (zwei Kreuzer , ein leichter Kreuzer und eine Fregatte) fallen innerhalb der nächsten Tage immer weiter zurück. Aufbruch zum “Tor zu den Heidnischen Welten” In den nächsten Tagen kann Mme Luxburg herausfinden, was es mit der Sternenkarte am (nunmehr zerstörten) Eldar-Tempel auf sich hat. Sie berichtet dem Captain, dass dort Wege zu sieben Himmelskörpern zu finden waren. Aufgrund der Zerstörungen an der Karte sind jedoch nur mehr sechs dieser Wege auszumachen. Sie hat auch einiges dazu herausgefunden: Ein Weg führt zu Zayth, dem “Tor zu den Heidnischen Welten”, eine vor langer Zeit von Menschen besiedelten Kriegswelt; ein weiterer Weg führt zu Vaporius, dem von Priesterkönigen regierten Wüstenplaneten; der dritte Weg führt zu Koordinaten die nicht verzeichnet sind, doch gemäß der Karte könnte die Destination ein Gasriese sein; der vierte Weg führt zu Dross, von dem kaum etwas bekannt ist, da erst ein Schiff je davon berichtet hat; der fünfte Weg führt zur “Prozession der Verdammten”, einem “verfluchten” Ort – einem Friedhof von Xenos-Schiffen, wobei der einzige Weg dorthin durch ein Eldar-Warptor führt; der sechste Weg schließlich führt zu Sabrine, einer Welt, die zwar in den Listen der Navigatoren verzeichnet ist, von der aber sonst überhaupt nichts bekannt ist. Aufgrund der Eintragungen in der Sternenkarte vermutet die Navigatorin, dass an den sechs Orten jeweils Hinweise auf den siebten zu finden sein müssten, die es vielleicht sogar ermöglichen, dessen Koordinaten zu ermitteln. Sie meint jedoch auch, dass diese Hinweise evenutell nur von Psykern “gelesen” werden können. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt sogleich, den Weg nach Zayth zu berechnen, dem nächsten Ziel auf der Suche nach der Schreckensperle. Etwa 36 Stunden vor dem Sprungknoten tritt eine kleine Flotte – vier Raider und zwei Transporter – ins System ein, und sie verharren am Sprungknoten; offensichtlich will man dort jemanden empfangen. Der Lord-Captain lässt dem “Empfangskomitee” unmissverständlich zu verstehen geben, dass ein weiteres Verbleiben in Schussreichweite des Sprungknotens als feindlicher Akt gewerter wird. Auch Charlabelle Maghelan kommt nun mit ihrem Transportschiff im System an und grüßt den Lord-Captain freundlich über Funk. Doch dieser will von einer weiteren Verbündeten und damit einer Partnerin, die am großen Eldar-Kuchen mitnascht, trotz früherer Unterstützungsvereinbarungen (aber wohl doch vertragskonform) nichts wissen. Er wünscht ihr alles Gute auf ihren weiteren Wegen. Kurz bevor die Schiffe von Falkhomme, Li und Gerrit schließlich am Sprungknoten ankommen, ziehen sich die Raider und Transporter etwas zurück, und die Domina und ihre Begleiter können unbehelligt Richtung Zayth in den Warp eintreten.